


All the Heroes One Town Needs

by MaeveBran



Category: Eureka
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-05
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag fics written for Eureka Season 3.0.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once More Into The Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe explores “Narnia”. Episode tag to Eureka 3.1 “Bad to the Drone”.

Zoe looked at the steel door that hide the freezer at Café Diem. She took a calming breath and opened the door. 

“There is no drone in there. It is going to be fine,” Zoe murmured to herself as she stepped across the threshold.

She stepped further into the freezer, “See everything is fine.” Zoe noticed what she was doing, “Stop that. Everything is fine.”

After she finally quit having a conversation with herself Zoe looked around. Not just the casual glance she had given the shelves the last time she had been in here, but really studied the contents.

There were cheeses from all over the world with a huge selection from France and Switzerland. The selection of meats were impressive. She found every cut of meat ever mentioned on Letterman's “Know Your Cuts of Meat” and then some. There was lamb, mutton, veal, and beef for the ordinary meats, but there was also kangaroo and moose. It boggled the mind. 

She grabbed the fillet mignon she had been sent in here for and scurried back out before she became lost because the down side of no drones living in the freezer would be there would be no way to get back out if she really did get lost.


	2. What About Jack?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison has some thoughts about Jack Carter after all. Episode tag to Eureka 3.2 “What About Bob”.

I know I told Jack I had never really thought about us naked together but that isn't really true. I have and not just when the prehistoric “Love Spores” were influencing my mind. Several times, over the last couple of years, the thought had crossed my mind.

The first time was that first trip to the bunker, when we accidentally feel asleep on his bed. I thought it might be interesting if things had gone the way Zoe had thought they had. But then I remembered that SARAH was around. Also, Fargo had promised to remove the cameras from Jack's bed room but I'm not sure he did.

The next time, I thought about being naked with Jack, was after I had seen what he really looked like. I was concerned about his health, certainly, since he was scrubbing off lethal toxins, but I still enjoyed the view. I had pictured taking him home with me and taking care of him, but then I remembered Kevin and it was impossible.

Now that I agreed to marry Nathan again, I have to just put those thoughts away. I have been naked with Jack Carter just not in the fun way. Now we'll never be.


	3. Good Bye Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Young buries Thunder. Episode tag to Eureka 3.3 “Best in Faux”.

Dr. Anne Young stood staring down at the box containing the remains of Thunder, well at least the unclassified remains. She was uncertain what to do with them. Sure she could rebuild Thunder but he'd need whole new circuitry. Thunder wouldn't be the same. 

Anne carried the box outside her farmhouse to the large oak tree in the yard. She ran back inside and grabbed a shovel. She returned to the prettiest spot under the tree and dug a hole. She then placed the box reverently in the hole and covered it up. When she was done she paused but no words came out so she just stood there crying.

After a few minutes she went inside to her doggie lab and started building a new dog. Anne promised herself that she would win next year, in Thunder's memory.


	4. What Are Friends For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter comforts Allison after the events of "I Do, Again". Episode tag to Eureka 3.4.

Allison Blake slowly sat up and removed herself from Jack Carter's arms. She moved to sit beside him on the upholstered chaise lounge and wiped her eyes.

“Thanks for being here, Jack,” She said. She knew she had to go on for Kevin's sake and her own but right now she felt like leaning on another, just for a little.

“I'll always be here, if you need me,” Jack said again as he put an arms around her. She leaned into him and they sat for a minute. Then Jack remembered something. “Stark wanted you to have this,” he pulled out the black velvet box and handed it to her.

Allison opened it and nearly burst into fresh tears. “Is this what I think it is?”

“It's a logic diamond. Stark said he wanted an 'extraordinary diamond for an extraordinary woman.' He made me promise to give it to you if anything happened to him. His last thoughts were of you and keeping you safe. Fargo offered to go into the chamber but Stark wanted to make sure we had the best chance to fix the problem so he went himself. I asked him if he was sure and he said it was to keep you safe he had to do it,” Carter explained. “As much as I was against you remarrying him, I have to admit he did truly love you.”

Allison looked up at Carter through tear dampened lashes and weakly smiled. That was her Nathan, always doing then grand gesture. She knew that Carter's words would bring her comfort eventually but for now they only made the pain worse.

“Help me put the necklace on?” she asked. Carter took the necklace from the box and placed it around her neck and fastened it. She looked down and gently stroked the diamond once as if to touch the man who had bought it before she gathered her courage and stood up. “Did you tell the others yet?”

“No, I came straight here. Although Jo probably surmises something is wrong,” Carter answered.

“Then we should go and do so now,” Allison answered.

“You don't have to do that. I can take care of it,” he replied.

“I should be with Kevin when he hears and sitting here crying won't do me any good. I have to face the town sooner or later,” she said with her voice wavering just a little.

“All right,” Carter agreed as he stood beside her. “Remember, I'm always here for you.” She squeezed his hand briefly before stepping out of the tent and facing the crowd.


	5. The Recording

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan Stark records the message for Allison. Episode tag to Eureka 3.5 “Show Me The Mummy”.

Dr. Nathan Stark sat staring at the recording device. He knew what he wanted to say to Allison but he had to figure out the right words. He knew that the hologram on the logic diamond was a perfect way to tell her everything he wanted her to know. He looked forward to being there when she discovered that the diamond wasn't just a gemstone but had a deeper meaning.

Yes he was going to tell her he loved her. He was even going to promise that he'd always be there. He meant it but he also knew that life was unpredictable and accidents happened.

He knew he had screwed up last time but it would be different. This time Allison would never doubt he meant his vows. This time, if something happened she would have a reminder that he loved her. Stark knew what to say now and how to say it so he turned on the recording equipment and recorded his message of love.


	6. All the Hero the Town Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Lexi have a talk. Episode tag to Eureka 3.6 “Phased and Confused”.

Jack Carter was relaxing on his couch in his bunker, watching the game when Lexi came in.

“Jack, can we talk?” she inquired hesitantly. 

“Sure,” he said as he sat up to face her. “S.A.R.A.H. , turn off the game and record it.

“Right away, Sheriff Carter,” agreed the bunker.

“Now, you were saying?” Jack prompted his sister.

“I'm sorry for interfering with Zoe,” Lexi said.

Jack was surprised. “Thanks. What brought this on?”

“I was thinking that if I hadn't interfered, Zoe wouldn't have gone exploring and you wouldn't have had to risk being phased out of existence,” Lexi rushed.

“Have a seat,” Jack said as he patted the seat next to him. “I appreciate the apology. I really do. But Zoe, Pilar and Lucas would have gone exploring. They're teenagers, it's what they do.”

“I really should have listened to you. Captain Eureka was not the hero I thought he was,” Lexi said.

“Not he wasn't. He was just a guy trying to impress a girl,” Jack agreed.

Lexi leaned over and hugged her brother. “You're the only hero this town needs.

“Thanks,” Jack said as he hugged her back. When they straightened up Jack suggested, “How about you, me, and Zoe go into Salem and see a movie?”

“Great idea. I know the perfect movie,” Lexi said mischievously.

“What?” he asked playing along.

“The Dark Knight,” Lexi said suppressing a giggle.

“Very funny,” Jack said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.


	7. A Surprise Endorsement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi and Jack discuss the upcoming election. Episode tag to Eureka 3.7 “Here Comes the Suns”.

Lexi Carter looked over at her brother, Jack, who was occupying the passenger seat in her car. She wondered how to best approach the subject but then decided there was no time for subtlety.

“So, Jack, about the election,” Lexi started the conversation.

“Yes, Lexi?” Carter replied hesitantly.

“Do you know who you are going to endorse? The voting closes at midnight,” Lexi continued.

“Yeah, I know. No one,” Jack said flatly hoping to end the discussion.

“I thought you might feel that way,” Lexi said. "But I have an idea.”

“You usually do,” Jack interrupted.

“Listen for a minute before you say anything,” she glanced over at him long enough to see his nod of agreement. "The ballots have a spot for a write in candidate.”

“You want me to endorse someone not even running?” Jack asked. It was her turn to nod. “So who did you have in mind?”

“Dr. Henry Deacon,” Lexi said proudly.

Jack is stunned for a moment but soon recovers. "Lex, That's brilliant.”

“I know,” Lexi said as she pulled into an empty parking space in front of the Sheriff's office.

Jack went in and turned on his computer. He fired up his email browser and mass emailed the voters in the town.

* * *

To: Eureka citizens  
From: jcarter@eureka.gov  
Subject: The election

Dear Citizens of Eureka,

I have been slow to endorse a candidate before now, because I wasn't sure who I was voting for yet. But now I know. My choice will come as a surprise as I am going to write in my candidate, Dr. Henry Deacon.

Dr. Deacon has been the center of this town for the two years I have lived here. He knows what the town needs and tries to provide it. He is also there for the town in any crisis. He has sacrificed much for the good of the town and that is what I look for in a mayor.

I hope you will join me in voting Dr. Henry Deacon for mayor before the polls close tonight at midnight.

Sincerely,  
Jack Carter, Sheriff.


	8. Telling S.A.R.A.H.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack breaks the news to SARAH. Episode tag to Eureka 3.8 “From Fear to Eternity”.

Sheriff Jack Carter got out of his jeep, thinking soon he wouldn't have a car or a job and would no longer be Sheriff. He'd have to tell Lexi and Zoe soon but first he had to break the news to someone else. Not really someone else but something else. He had to tell his house. He had no idea how the bunker would take it. The last time he had considered leaving, SARAH had taken him and a bunch of others hostage. She would be able to do that this time because he had a manual override and the escape hatch through the sky light. However she took it, it wasn't going to be pretty.

Jack entered the door to the bunker and made his way down the steps. He stopped before the front door. He thought for a second, “Maybe if I tell her she won't be alone. That I'll make sure someone moves in when I'm gone. Maybe then she won't take it so hard.” With hat cheery thought he stepped on to the welcome mat and waited as SARAH opened the door.

“Welcome home, Sheriff Carter,” greeted the bunker's cheerful voice.

Jack went in to the kitchen. “Beer me, SARAH.”

The fridge automatically dispensed a glass of Jack's favorite beer at the perfect temperature. “Something on your mind, Sheriff?”

Jack took the beer and flopped down on the couch. “Yes, SARAH. Some thing's on my mind and I don't know how to tell you,” Jack answered the house.

“Tell me what?” demanded the bunker.

“I go fired today. I don't know how much longer they will let me live in town,” Jack rushed.

SARAH didn't respond so Jack continued, “But if I'm kicked out of town, I'll make sure that they get someone else to live here so you won't be alone again.”

“Thank you, Sheriff Carter. I don't know why they'd fire you. You want me to fry their computer's circuits?” suggested the Self Actuated Residential Automated Habitat.

Jack set up startled. “You can do that?”

“Yes, Sheriff. I'm networked into Global Dynamics's computer network. Just say the word and their computer is toast,” bragged the house.

“No, but thanks for the thought,” Jack replied. “Now if you don't mind, I'd like to watch the game and forget for a while I'm out of a job.”

“Sure thing,” SARAH said as she put the game on the screen.

Jack relaxed as the theme music for the sports show started. SARAH seemed to handle that ok. Maybe he'd be able to leave town without a catastrophe.


End file.
